Hier ist nicht hier
Zitat Gruppierungen * Morgan Jones * Eastman * Langhaariger Wolf *H. Patrik Coyne as 20s Man *Chris Gann as 40s Man *LB Brown as Young Man 1 *Bethany Anne Lind as Young Woman 1 Orte der Handlungen * King County Kurzbeschreibung Morgan erzählt seinem gefangen genommenen Angreifer die Geschichte, wie er zuerst an dem Tod seiner Familie zerbrach, jedoch dann durch Eastman, einem Freund, der ihn fand und aufnahm, wieder auf den richtigen Pfad geleitet wurde. In dieser Geschichte lernt Morgan einen Mann kennen, der allein mit seiner Ziege lebt. Zunächst versucht er ihn zu ermorden, da er der Überzeugung ist alles und jeden umbringen zu müssen. Nachdem Morgan aber einige Zeit gefangen genommen wurde kommt er zur Ruhe. Er erlernt Aikido und schmiedet gemeinsam mit Eastman Pläne andere Überlebende zu finden. Bei einem Plünderungszug wird Eastman von einem Untoten gebissen. Dennoch führen sie ihre Rituale zu ende. Nach der Beerdigung seines Freundes macht sich Morgan auf die Suche nach Überlebenden. Der Zuhörer sieht nun sich in der Rolle von Morgan. Er zeigt ihm eine Wunde und erklärt, dass er eigentlich nur Medizin wollte, jetzt jedoch jeden töten muss. Morgan sperrt ihn ins Haus und verriegelt die Tür. Vorspann Gegenwart Morgan tritt vor den von ihm gefangenen Angreifer. Er erinnert ihn an das Gespräch im Wald, als er von ihm mit einer Waffe bedroht wurde und dieser alles von Morgan gefordert hat. Er erklärt, dass dies nun alles sei, was er hat. Vergangenheit Morgan liegt auf einem Feldbett und spricht zu sich selbst. Er erklärt sich selbst, dass er nicht reinigt. Später brüllt er einer unsichtbaren Person entgegen, dass sie mit dem Messer es hätte tun müssen. Während er seine Vorwürfe ausspricht, kippt eine Petroleumlampe um und brennt seinen Unterschlupf ab. Handlung der Folge Vergangenheit Morgan schleicht durch einen Wald. Er ist auf der Jagd nach Untoten. Nachdem er einige erledigt hat, stapelt er sie zu kleinen Hügeln und setzt diese in der Nacht in Brand. Angelockt von dem Licht kommen weitere Untote aus dem Wald. Morgan erledigt diese umgehend. Am nächsten Morgen schleift er einige Stöcke zu kleinen Speeren und rammt diese in einen Kreis um die Feuerstelle. Er macht nun mit dem Speer Jagd auf die Untoten. Zwischendurch kocht er sich Wasser ab und füllt dieses in eine Bierflasche. Während er durch die Wälder zieht, bemerkt er plötzlich, wie ihn jemand verfolgt. Er stellt beiden eine Falle und ersticht den ersten sofort. Der zweite will sich entschuldigen, doch Morgan beginnt ihn zu würgen. Er tötet den Mann, während er ihm erklärt, dass es ihm nicht leid tut Morgan verfolgt zu haben. Am Abend kehrt er zu seiner Feuerstelle zurück. Durch die Speere werden die Untoten aufgespießt, die er dann erledigen und einsammeln kann. Morgan schreibt mit dem Blut der Toten einige Nachrichten auf Steine und Bäume. Bei einem seiner Wege durch den Wald, trifft er auf eine Lichtung. Hier erklärt er sich, dass er immer noch derselbe ist und es immer noch tut. Er wirbelt herum und kämpft gegen einen unsichtbaren Feind. Plötzlich hört er eine Ziege in der Nähe. Er geht auf das Tier zu und bemerkt eine Stolperfalle vor dem Tier. Vorsichtig steigt er darüber hinweg. Aus der Ferne sieht er mehrere Gebäude und das Tier eingesperrt. Er steigt über den Zaun und nähert sich der Ziege, als er von einer Stimme aufgefordert wird sich von dem Tier zu entfernen. Der Besitzer erklärt, dass es seine ist und er sie zum Herstellen von Käse benötigt. Morgan findet ihn und schießt in seine Richtung, trifft jedoch nicht. Die Stimme bietet etwas zu Essen an, wenn Morgan seine Waffe senkt. Er schleicht mit erhobener Waffe ums Haus, während die Stimme ihn immer wieder auffordert die Waffe zu senken. Schließlich wird Morgan von einem Mann in einer weißen Kutte nieder geschlagen. Er erwacht in einer Zelle mit etwas zu Essen, einem Eimer, einer Schlafstätte und einem Snack (GooGoo). Morgan schaut sich um und bemerkt eine Kinderzeichnung an der Wand. Darauf ist ein Einhorn mit Flügeln, ein Haus, ein Baum und ein Vogel zu sehen. Der Eigentümer kommt herein. Er will Morgans Namen erfahren, dieser schreit jedoch, dass er getötet werden will. Schließlich gibt ihm Eastman, wie er sich nennt, ein Büchlein zu lesen, Die Kunst des Friedens. Dann lässt er ihn allein. Draußen muss er eine Untote erledigen und wegschaffen. Nachdem er den Zombie erstochen hat, reinigt der Mann seinen Stab mit einem Lappen. Am Abend holt Eastman seine Ziege, Tabitha, herein. Morgan sitzt immer noch in seiner Zelle und murmelt vor sich hin. Er zählt die Stunden seiner Gefangenschaft. Eastman spricht ihn an und bittet ihn der Ziege nichts zu tun. Er wünscht Morgan eine gute Nacht und löscht das Licht. Am nächsten Morgen beobachtet Morgan ihm bei seinen Übungen und wie er die Untoten mit seinem Stab erledigt und fortschafft. Eastman versucht mit einem Tuch aus der Ziegenmilch Käse zu gewinnen. Als er diesen dann probiert findet er es grauenvoll. Am Abend erzählt Eastman seine Geschichte. Er ist ein forensischer Psychiater und kommt aus Atlanta. Sein Job war es festzustellen, ob Kriminelle rückfällig werden oder nicht. Er fragt Morgan nach seiner Tätigkeit. Dieser erklärt, dass er säubert. Alles, was ihm in den Weg kommt tötet er. Er begründet seine Tat damit, dass er deshalb noch lebt. Eastman tut diese Idee als "Mist" ab und stellt ihm sein Mittagessen hin. Als Eastman außer Haus ist, bricht Morgan ein Teil seines Reißverschlusses auseinander. Mit dem Metallplättchen versucht er die Gitterstäbe am Fenster zu lösen. Er sieht Eastman kommen und verbirgt seine Tätigkeit. Dieser geht direkt zu Morgans Zelle und erklärt ihm, dass er traumatisiert wurde. Dieser gesteht den Doppelmord an Vater und Sohn zuvor im Wald. Eastman will wissen, ob Morgan viele getötet hat und ob ihn diese alle bedroht haben. Morgan bestätigt dieses sofort. Dann will er wissen, ob er auch Menschen gerettet hat, worauf hin Morgan schweigt, was Eastman jedoch als ja deutet. Morgan erklärt jedoch, dass dies zwecklos war, denn alle verwandeln sich irgendwann in Untote. Eastman will einen Ehering gesehen haben. Er fässt zusammen, dass Morgan seine Familie sehr geliebt haben muss, damit er so wird, wie er ist. Eastman erklärt ihm, dass sein Körper zwar weiter gegangen ist, seine Gedanken aber immer noch bei den Toden von seiner Frau und seinem Sohn sind. Er erklärt ihm, dass er Türen sieht und durch diese gehen will, doch durch die Rückschläge immer wieder zu dem Moment der Tode zurückgeführt wird. Er versichert ihm, dass es sich lohnt weiter durch die Türen zu gehen. Morgan wirft ein, dass er keine Freunde hat, worauf hin ihm Eastman die Freundschaft anbietet. Morgan entgegnet hingegen, dass er Eastman töten muss um zu säubern. Dieser erklärt, dass der Mensch nicht zum Töten erschaffen wurde, da ihm die Waffen nicht mitgegeben wurden. Er berichtet aus seiner Berufserfahrung, dass er über 800 Menschen befragt hat und nur einen bösen Menschen erlebt hat. All die anderen waren entweder mit einem Defekt geboren oder wurden geschädigt. Er gesteht, dass man all diese Menschen heilen konnte. Am Ende seiner Rede gesteht Eastman, dass die Tür nicht verschlossen ist, da er den Schlüssel vor einiger Zeit weg geworfen hat. Er erlaubt ihm zu bleiben oder zu gehen, lässt jedoch nicht zu, dass er ihn töten darf. Morgan verlässt die Zelle und greift Eastman an. Dieser wirft ihn herum und kann ihn am Boden fixieren. Er stellt sich vor Morgan auf und gibt ihm erneut die beiden Möglichkeiten, zu gehen oder zu bleiben. Morgan schaut zur Feuerstelle und sieht dort zahlreiche spitze und gefährliche Gegenstände. Eastman erkennt die Situation und kann Morgan mit seinem Stock auf die Hand schlagen, bevor dieser einen der Metallhaken zu fassen bekommt. Die Männer kämpfen miteinander, wobei das Bild von der Wand fällt. Morgan versucht ihn zu würgen. Es gelingt Eastman den Angreifer erneut zu Boden zu zwingen, bis dieser aufgibt. Danach nimmt er seinen Stock. Er sieht, wie das Bild zu Bruch gegangen ist und bedroht Morgan mit dem Ende seines Stabes. Dieser fordert seinen Freitod. Erneut bietet Eastman die beiden Optionen. Morgan geht zurück in seine Zelle und schließt die Tür. Dann setzt er sich auf den Boden. Eastman hebt die Bruchstücke des Bildes auf und öffnet erneut die Zelltür. Morgan kickt sie mit dem Fuß zu. Am Abend hämmert Eastman einen Rahmen für das Bild und erklärt Morgan, dass er sich mit Aikido gewehrt hat. Er erzählt, wie er durch seinen Beruf nachts weinend in der Garage war, da ihn die Geschichten so mitgenommen hatten. Seine Tochter fand ihn und schenkte ihm einen Hasenpfotenanhänger, den sie beim Karneval in der Schule gewonnen hatte. Sie meinte es wäre ein Glücksbringer. Am nächsten Tag beschloss er Aikido zu erlernen. Morgan will wissen, was mit seiner Familie passiert ist. Eastman geht hierauf nicht ein und erklärt, dass ihm Aikido helfen wird die bevorstehende Reise zu tätigen. Dabei gesteht er, dass Morgan ein schlechter Gesprächspartner ist und sie unbedingt mehr Menschen brauchen. Eastman löscht das Licht. Morgan steht auf und verlässt seine Zelle, nachdem der Mann gegangen ist. Er schaut sich das Bild im Rahmen an. Am nächsten Morgen probiert Eastman erneut seinen Käse, der zwar immer noch schlecht ist, dem er jedoch Potential einräumt. Der Mann erklärt, dass er seit einer Weile Vegetarier ist, jedoch Schokolade nicht aufgeben mag. Er weist Morgan auf den Snack hin, den er ihm zu den Mahlzeiten dazu legt und fordert ihn auf auch einen mal zu probieren. Eastman erklärt, dass sie zwar viele Vorräte haben, für die Reise jedoch noch mehr benötigen. Nachdem Morgan keine Bereitschaft zeigt mit ihm zu kommen, fordert Eastman ihn auf wenigstens auf seine Ziege aufzupassen. Morgan nimmt nach einiger Zeit das Büchlein zur Hand, das ihm Eastman zu beginn überlassen hat. Hierin wird erklärt, dass Aikido versucht die Menschen zu retten, sogar den aller bösesten. Er hört draußen ein Geräusch und wenig später die Ziege, wie sie einen Untoten anblökt. Im letzten Moment rennt er schließlich dem Tier zu Hilfe. Er tritt einen Zombie zu Boden und ringt mit einem anderen, den er jedoch auf einen umgedrehten Stuhl aufsticht. Der erste Zombie greift erneut an. Morgan kämpft mit ihm und bemerkt hierbei den Ehering an einer Kette um dessen Hals. Das Blöken der Ziege holt ihn zurück. Er drängt den Untoten zurück, der einen Zaun einreißt. Mit einem Stock kann er schließlich das untote Leben beenden. Danach betrachtet er die Ziege, wie sie friedlich da steht. Er holt das Tier ins Haus. Dann nimmt er sich einen Untoten und schleift ihn mit sich. Er findet Eastmans Friedhof, an dem er zahlreiche Menschen begraben hat. Dann beginnt er ein Grab auszuheben. Eastman kommt zu ihm. Er hat bemerkt, wie die Tomatenpflanze beschädigt wurde, jedoch die Ziege überlebte und bedankt sich dafür. Morgan legt die Schaufel beiseite und will den Untoten in sein Grab heben. Eastman greift ein und nimmt dem erledigten Zombie die Brieftasche ab. Er findet den Ausweis und zeigt ihn stolz. Damit geht er hinüber an einen Tisch und ritzt den Namen in ein Holzbrett. Zurück am Haus erklärt ihm Eastman, dass er den kaputten Zaun und die beschädigte Planze reparieren muss. Danach gibt er ihm seinen Speer zurück, hat jedoch die Spitze abgeschnitten. Die beiden Männer arbeiten gemeinsam im Garten. Eastman erklärt ihm die Grundzüge des Aikido. Sie üben mit ihren Stöcken. Am Abend liest Morgan das kleine Büchlein, während Eastman sich über seine Erfolge in der Käseproduktion freut. Die Ziege ist im Gefängnis eingesperrt. Morgan füttert sie mit Erdnussbutter, wenn Eastman nicht hinschaut. Durch das Training wird Morgan immer besser im Umgang mit dem Stab. Als die beiden Männer eines Abends beim Abendbrot zusammen sitzen, will Morgan wissen, warum Eastman eine Zelle bei sich hat. Er berichtet, dass der Raum nicht immer eine Zelle hatte. Während seiner Arbeit lernte er einen Mann namens Crighton Dallas Wilton kennen. Dieser hatte schreckliche Dinge getan, dennoch sollte seine Bewährung anstehen. Wilton gab sich sehr kooperativ und sympathisch, doch Eastman durchschaute ihn als Psychopathen, der sofort rückfällig werden würde. Wilton erkannte dies und versuchte Eastman zu töten. Dank Aikido konnte er sich jedoch befreien. Eastman versuchte nun alles, dass Wilton nicht aus dem Gefängnis kam. Es gelang ihm jedoch dennoch, dass er entlassen wurde. Darauf hin ging der Mann zu Eastmans Familie und tötete jeden, außer ihn. Danach stellte er sich sofort der Polizei. Ein Jahr verging und Wilton pflanzte nun Blumen am Highway an. Eastman gesteht, dass er die Zelle gebaut hat um Wilton einzusperren und verhungern zu lassen. Morgan schlussfolgert, dass er dies auch getan hat. Eastman erklärt, dass er jetzt der Überzeugung ist, dass jedes Leben wertvoll sei. Morgan will wissen, ob er auch das Leben dieses Mörders, der ihm so viel Leid angetan hat, wertvoll findet. Eastman betont seinen Satz noch einmal. Er spaßt, dass sie deshalb vegan speisen. Eastman plant eine Route zu den Inseln um dort auf Menschen zu stoßen. Dabei schreibt er eine Liste von Dingen, die sie noch plündern müssen. Morgan erklärt, dass sie all die benötigten Gegenstände in seinem alten Lager finden. Er führt den Freund zur Feuerstelle. Hier sieht Eastman die vielen beschrifteten Steine und will von Morgan wissen, wen er verloren hat. Dieser berichtet von seiner Familie. Eastman will jedoch die Namen der Toten hören. Morgan kann die beiden schließlich aussprechen. Eastman fordert, dass Morgan ein Aikido-Ritual durchführt. Er überwacht die Übungen. Bei einer Übung verbessert er den Mann und flüstert ihm zu, dass er wieder ein Baby in Armen halten wird. Ein Untoter kommt aus dem Wald. Eastman überlässt den Zombie seinem Schüler. Morgan wendet sich dem jungen Zombie zu und erkennt den erdrosselten Jungen von zuvor. Paralysiert bleibt er stehen. Eastman kann ihn beiseite schupsen, wird jedoch gebissen. Morgan regt sich darüber auf, dass er sich eingemischt hat. Eastman schickt ihn heim. Wütend bleibt Morgan jedoch an seinem alten Lagerplatz. Eastman fordert ihn auf die Stätte hinter sich zu lassen. Morgan greift ihn an. Die beiden Männer kämpfen miteinander. Eastman kann ihn erneut zu Boden werfen und wieder fordert Morgan seinen Freitod, den Eastman jedoch verwehrt. Er verfrachtet die Leiche auf seinen Bollerwagen und schafft sie fort. Dabei ruft ihm Morgan nach, dass sie die Übungen hier nicht hätten machen dürfen. Eastman erklärt, dass "nicht hier" hier ist und geht. Morgan jagt wieder durch den Wald. Er erledigt einen Untoten. Als dieser zusammen fällt sieht er zwei Überlebende, die voller Angst vor ihm stehen. Er bedroht sie mit seinem Speer. Die Frau öffnet ihren Rucksack und packt eine Dose Hühnernudeln aus und legt eine Patrone dazu. Dann dankt sie ihm und beide gehen weiter. Morgan nimmt seinen Stab und läuft zu dem Haus zurück. Dort angekommen sieht er, wie ein Untoter die Ziege frisst. Er erledigt den Zombie und schafft die beiden Leichen zum Friedhof. Hier trifft er auf Eastman. Dieser erkennt voller Trauer, dass die Ziege wohl ebenfalls (wie Morgan) herausgefunden hat, dass die Tür offen stand. Morgan widerspricht, dass er selbst es nicht erkannt hätte, Eastman musste ihm sagen, dass die Tür nicht abgeschlossen war. Morgan gibt ihm einen Ausweis in die Hand und fordert ihn auf sich auszuruhen und die Namensschilder zu schreiben. Während Morgan gräbt, schweift sein Blick über die Namensschilder. Er erkennt eines mit dem Namen Crighton Dallas Wilton. Eastman kommt hinzu. Er erzählt, wie er den Mann abgefangen, in das Haus geschleppt und seinen Plan durchgeführt hat. Morgan führt ihn zu dem Arbeitsplatz und lässt Eastman sitzen. Dieser berichtet weiter, wie er ihn in die Zelle sperrte und 47 Tage verhungern lies. Er berichtet, wie er selbst an dem Punkt war, an dem Morgan war. Doch der Tod des Mörders brachte ihm keinen Frieden. Diesen fand er erst, nachdem er entschied nie wieder zu töten. Eastman wollte sich stellen und nach Atlanta fahren. Dort erfuhr er vom Untergang der Welt. Morgan korrigiert ihn, dass sie nicht untergegangen ist. Zurück im Haus erklärt Eastman, dass seine Tochter das Kinderbild an die Hauswand gemalt hatte. Sie hatte Angst, dass er wütend würde, jedoch rahmte er es damals ein. Als er feststellte, dass er in Atlanta nicht für den grausamen Mord an Wilton zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden würde, brach er das Bild aus der Wand und schaffte es in das Waldhaus. Eastman bietet Morgan das Haus an. Es hat genügend Essen, Strom und Sicherheit, fordert ihn jedoch auf weiter zu ziehen, da er sonst allein wäre. Für ihn dreht sich alles, was Wert hat um Menschen. Schließlich erkennt er, dass er bereit ist. Er berichtet von einer Waffe in einem Schließfach und lässt sich von Morgan dort hin bringen. Er gibt ihm die Hasenpfote seiner Tochter weiter und wünscht ihm Glück für welchen Weg er sich auch entscheiden würde. Morgan führt seine Übungen ein letztes Mal am Ufer des Flusses aus. Dann bricht er mit seinem Rucksack und dem Stock in der Hand auf. Er geht über den Friedhof, auf dem nun Eastman begraben liegt. Als er durch den Wald geht, fällt ihm die Hasenpfote in die Hand und zaubert ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er kommt zu einigen Gleisen und sieht dort das Schild von Terminus, dem er folgt. Gegenwart Morgan hat die Geschichte seinem Angreifer in Alexandria erzählt. Dieser hat ihm zugehört und fragt ob es mit ihm jetzt auch so klappen soll. Er lächelt ihn an und erklärt, dass er etwas zittert und schwitzt. Dann zeigt er ihm eine Wunde in der Seite. Er dachte, als er die Bilder von dem Ort sah, dass es hier etwas Medizin geben würde gegen die Wunde. Nun, da Alexandria gewonnen hat, sieht er für sich jedoch keine Hoffnung. Sollte er dennoch überleben, so würde er jeden einzigen in der Stadt töten. Das sieht er als seinen Kodex an. Er würde sich entschuldigen, doch Morgan selbst meinte, dass einem nichts leid tun sollte. Morgan steht auf und geht. Draußen vor der Tür schließt er zur Sicherheit das Tor ab. Als er wieder auf der Straße ist, ruft jemand, dass das Tor geöffnet werden soll. Besonderheiten *Erste Folge, die seit der Folge "Coda" (Staffel 5, Folge 8) wieder in Georgia spielt. Todesfälle *Eastman *Tabitha Musik Trivia *Diese Folge hat eine Länge von 60 Minuten *Steven Yeuns Name wurde aus dem Vorspann entfernt, da Glenns Tod noch immer offen steht. *Morgan erzählt die fehlende Geschichte zwischen "Gesichter der Toten" und "Keine Zuflucht". *Die Geschichte zeigt auch, woher Morgan die Gegenstände hatte, die er in der Folge "Coda" auf den Altar in Gabriels Kirche hingelegt hat. Nachweise en:Here's Not Here